Blue Ribbon Blues
|requirements=Windurst Reputation 5 |items=Purple Ribbon |title=Lich Banisher (NM title) Ghostie Buster |repeatable=No |reward=3,600 Gil Blue Ribbon |previous=Water Way to Go |next=Toraimarai Turmoil }} Walkthrough As usual, you will have to zone after completing the previous Rhinostery quest. *Speak to Kerutoto who says that if you find a suspicious item, you should bring it to her. **''If you are eligible for the quest Waking Dreams, you cannot begin Blue Ribbon Blues until you have accepted the challenge of Diabolos. Defeating Diabolos is not necessary to start this quest; however, you may need to talk to Kerutoto twice in order to do so.'' *Talk to Roberta at Nchaa's Good Goods in and receive a Purple Ribbon. **If for some reason you'd like to keep the Purple Ribbon (for use on a job that can use it) be aware you normally lose it at the end of this quest. To keep it around, send it to yourself via the Delivery service as soon as you get it. Return to Roberta and talk with her again. She will ask if you've lost the ribbon, mention that it made its way back to her, and she'll give you another. *Trade the Purple Ribbon to Kerutoto in the Rhinostery in Windurst Waters (South), who will give you 3600 gil for it and tells you she will investigate it. *Zone out of Windurst Waters and zone back in again. Talk to Kerutoto again. Kerutoto gives you the Purple Ribbon back and provides some additional guidance. **If you don't have the key item Magicked astrolabe, you won't be able to solo this quest. You can get one before you leave for The Eldieme Necropolis by paying 10,000 gil to Churano-Shurano (on top of the Optistery) in . *Travel to The Eldieme Necropolis from . **The Eldieme Necropolis Survival Guide warp is the fastest method for traveling to this location. It is also suggested to set the Home Point to the one outside of the Rhinostery. *Upon entering the dungeon go straight until you come to a T intersection at ( ) and take a left. *If you have a Magicked astrolabe skip the italized directions which are indented below this line. **''At the intersection at ( ) one person goes right to the gate lever ( ) and another goes left to Shiva's Gate at ( ).'' **''Once inside Shiva's Gate, the person at the lever has to activate it again to open Levathian's Gate (to keep heading west).'' **''Keep heading west until Titan's Gate (to the north) at ( ).'' **''There is a second lever inside Titan's Gate to allow the 2nd person to come through too.'' *Go west until you come to Titan's Gate at ( ). Open the gate by clicking on it. *Continue north to a square area in the floor where you can drop down to the second map. ( ) *Go east and trade the Purple Ribbon to the Hume Bones at ( ), which will spawn the Lich C Magnus NM. **Each quest member needs to trade their Purple Ribbon, kill the NM, and receive a Blue Ribbon. *Check the Hume Bones after the NM has been defeated for a Blue Ribbon. **If for some reason you are unable to obtain the Blue Ribbon and zone, you will need to start the quest over. Talk to Kerutoto and Roberta will give you the Purple Ribbon back again. You will need to bring it to Kerutoto to examine, then zone and talk to her again to get it back in order to do the fight. *Return to Kerutoto to complete the quest. Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests de:Blauband-Frustfr:Le blues du ruban bleu